Kirin (Species)
' Kirins '''are the dominant species of Kirin World. They were referred to as people of pure light. Biology Reproduction Like most sentient life, Kirins sexually reproduced. Kirin anatomy is similar to human anatomy. A male Kirin and a female Kirin would produce sexual intercourse in order to have a child. A Kirin pregnancy lasted about an hour. Due to this, Kirin women did not have a menstrual cycle. Kirins are capable of reproducing with the other species of Andromeda. The Trinity of the Golden World is evident of this, each of them being the product of a Barian-Guardian father and a Kirin mother. Appearance Kirins bear more resemblance to humans than any other race of the Andromeda Galaxy besides the Cyromease. The main differences were Kirins had horns and wings. Since Kirins get much of their power from their brain, the horns were made to protect the brain from any outside attackers. Kirin generally grow their horns at a very young age. Kirin horns were always yellow. *When Ezal Driez had been possessed by Mesktoth Shadowes, her horns turned from yellow to purple. This brings up the question of what else Kirin horns represents (health, aura color, etc.) Wings were a Kirin's way of transportation. Male Kirins had their wings higher up on their back than female Kirins. Male Kirin wings were located near the shoulder blades while female Kirin wings were located by the hips. Every Kirin's wings were unique in appearance. The digestive system of a Kirin is similar to a human's. The main difference is that the Kirin digestive system was mainly made to consume light and turn it into energy. With the planet having three suns, Kirins naturally absorbed a lot of sunlight. Because of this, Kirins became dehydrated very easily, meaning they have to drink a lot of water. Powers and Abilities '''Kirin Physiology': *'Aura Manipulation': Like most species of the Andromeda Galaxy, Kirins had the ability to use Aura. However, most Kirins could not use Aura outside of their bodies to form things such as weapons. **'Weapon Creation' (Limited): 'Due to the limited ability to manifest weapons outside their bodies, any weapons Kirins could create were short range of defensive, such as small knives, gauntlets, or armor. ***'Light'' Creation: The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. *'''Light Manipulation: **'Light Ingestion:' Kirins can replenish their energy by eating light. It was very convienent that their world has 3 suns. *'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. However, it is impossible to completely erase the darkness in someone. Kirins can only purify darkness to the point that there is a balanced amount of light and darkness in that person's body. *'Flight': Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight *'''Danger Sense: Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. **'Physical Danger Sense:' Kirins can sense when someone is planning to physically harm them. **'Emotional Danger Sense: Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. *'''Self Healing: **'Pain Neutralization: '''Kirins could heal their own pain. *'Conscious Psychosomatic Adaptation': Better known as “Kirin Awareness,” Kirins can adapt their bodies to a situation or potentially harmful stimuli if they consciously understand the situation or stimuli. *'Cyromease Reflect:' Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. *'Light'' ''Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Gallery Pure Kirins Raviella Driez.png|Raviella Driez Zurell.jpg|Zurell Shryza.png Zalon.png Nikolai.jpg|Nikolai Insinvia Zera Zerona Driez.jpg|Zera Zerona-Driez Aronel Ezriha 2.png|Aronel Ezriha Hybrid Kirins Etzio Driez 3.jpg|Etzio Driez (Kirin/Barian) Hale current.jpg|Hale Driez (Kirin/Barian) Ezal current.jpg|Ezal Driez (Kirin/Barian) Caritas.png|Caritas (Kirin/Barian) Selez Arynia.png|Selez Arynia (Kirin/Barian/Meskiath) Vylaron Elezart.png|Vylaron Elezart (Kirin/Astral/Meskiath) Category:Kirin Category:Species